Talk:Campgrounds
Fasha's break Fasha soo... I guess I need to relax here for a week *starts putting up hamock and lies down on it while swinging* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *growling is heard from the woods* Fasha o_o Meep -*.....silence* Fasha I need to get out of here *Tries putting hammock down* ....: *Banjo is heard playing, and someone whistles* Water Princess: Hello! *walks through the woods and sees Fasha packing* Hey Fasha, why are you going? This is a great place to settle down... Fasha There was a huge growl and some random banjo sound is heard. Water Princess: '''Hmm... welp that doesn't mean an unknown growl and a banjo should keep you from having fun, look I will camp out with you for the weekend ok... Fasha Okay *puts hammock and tent back up* '''Water Princess: *blows up blow up house* I am tired... *sits down on bench* Fasha Yeah I know *starts lying down on hammock* Water Princess: 'Hey Fash-Fash you wanna sleep in my blow up house? Fasha YAY BLOW-UP HOUSE! *runs strait into blow-up house* '''Water Princess: '''Haha *points Fasha to guest room* you can have the guest room... Fasha YAY *runs into room* wait because this is in the forest doesn' it mean the branches would pop it '''Water Princess: '''Nope... only like a REALLY SHARP branch, or a huge tree... so kinda indestructible. Fasha Oh, Ok. Also because its inflatable doesn't that mean I can bounce on it. '''Water Princess: '*bounces* Well... yeah I guess. Fasha *Starts bouncing* WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE heard from outside 'Water Princess: '*hears grunts in woods* What was that? Fasha I don't know. I was expecting a werewolf because being a werewolf looks pretty awesome. '''Water Princess: And cute... buy that doesn't sound like a werewolf... grow louder and louder ...: ''UUUUGGGHHH!!!!! Fasha Meep!... should we say here -*suddenly, a bipedal werewolf emerges from the woods* Fasha Water Princess, if I die I want you to know your one of my best friends. '''Water Princess:' Thanks... But I think that it is just Steve, almost as terrifying as a zombie or a horribly gross monster. Fasha I-I don't think its steve. ???: .*Banjo is heard getting crushed* ...*Chuckles* Fasha erm... what the hell was that? Zeon's Rest ZEON: Man... just what I need... a nice rest, nothing to bother me, no problems of any kind. YOUNG BOY: Oh, yes.... no problems. Water Princess: Wait... Fasha am I globbed up or do I hear Zeon too? *goes in bathroom and takes bath* maybe you should go check it out? Fasha Your not gobbled up. Water Princess: Yeah but still you should go and check it out, and see what the growling is... is heard again and it is coming closer Steve: *comes across Water princess's blow up house* Hmmm *takes a sharp branch and pops the house* Better. -*suddenly, a bipedal werewolf emerges from the woods* ZEON: Hmm.. hmm hmm. 1 Year Later (Continuing from The Valkryie "accident") 'AJ: '*is hiding behind tree and looks around* *sees helicopters, vans, cop cars, and a couple of civie troops covering the entire campgrounds entry* It looks like I'm the only one who survived *has flashback* *is on Valkryie and sees bomb. After the ship is engolfed in lames I get thrown into the sea. I found land by StarSand Cove and went to look for help. I have been traveling ever since while I kept a tape recorder... for a diary.* This doesn't look good at all! *climbs tree and looks for a river* All I see... for miles... are civie troops! (Wait so it seems that AJ is a fugitive. So what happened to everyone else :| Lau the G (talk) 21:13, November 10, 2012 (UTC) ) (I don't know... I only thought of my character. And I am not a fugitive, an saiyan is a fugitive. So I guess you'll have to make your thing ' Hard- Core ' 21:19, November 10, 2012 (UTC)) (OK then, so I'll continue my thing at Raw Rap Records, if anyone wants to join you will join, anybody want to join me will join me Lau the G (talk) 21:23, November 10, 2012 (UTC) )